Together Again
by eblonde
Summary: Set in S3 finale. Filler between Roman dying and Jane ending up in hospital.


**Hey guys, I'm still alive **

**Here's a wee fic that was prompted by lurkingwhump during one of our many brainstorming conversations. Just a wee drabble.**

**Fills my bingo square 'bedside vigil'**

**This is set in S3 just after Roman dies **

Jane wiped her eyes again. Since the first sob had erupted from her chest after Roman had taken his final breath, Jane hadn't been able to stop the steady stem of tears from flowing.

_Dead. Her brother was dead._

She had still held a sliver of hope that she would one day get him back. She had sat with him under that tree for what had felt like hours, until a rushing feeling of fear and guilt came crashing down on her in waves.

_Kurt_!

She had called Reade, urging him to come to her location. She didn't want to leave Roman alone. He had already been on his way to her, Kurt having been taken away in an ambulance.

She had taken off towards the hospital, grief settling in her heart. She was upset with herself. She had been so caught up about her own feelings, that she had completely forgotten that her husband had been shot. The last time she had seen him, he had been lying in a puddle of his own blood. He had urged her to go after Roman and Crawford. She had been reluctant at first, but then her own personal selfishness had taken over.

She had wanted... no she had needed to be the one to catch up with them. It was her own personal vendetta.

Kurt was still in surgery. He had been correct in saying that the bullet had gone through, but what he hadn't known at the time, was that it had perforated his bowel. The surgery was tracking to be a little more complicated than they had initially anticipated.

Jane was currently sitting in a waiting room, hoping that someone would come along and update her shortly. She needed to see him. She needed to see that he was ok.

Her stomach turned and she took a deep breath, trying to quell the nausea. She bought a hand to her lower belly, softly caressing where she thought her baby might be.

She still hadn't managed to take a test, but they say that you can 'feel' that your pregnant. Jane definitely 'felt' something. Whether it be grief, or worry, or fatigue… or whether she truly was going to have a baby.

She sighed sadly, still holding her stomach.

'If you are there baby… I really hope your dad's ok_._' she thought to herself.

It was another hour before the doctor came to update her. Jane jumped to her feet too fast, flashes of black spots dancing in front of her eyes.

"Are you alright?" the doctor asked in a thick accent, steadying her elbow. He guided her back down to her chair.

"Yes… um… I think I just stood up too fast," Jane replied, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, to try and stave off the pounding in her head. "How is he?"

The doctor gave her a concerned glare, before opening Kurt's chart.

"The surgery went well. We were able to repair his bowel relatively easily. He has been awake in recovery for a while now, so we are going to move him to a ward shortly. I can take you up there to wait if you like."

"Thank you." Jane replied, allowing the doctor to help her to her feet.

"Easy does it." the doctor said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Jane nodded, deciding not to answer. If she told the doctor how she was really feeling, she was worried she would end up in a hospital bed herself.

She entered Kurt's room, just as they were settling him in. His eyes were open and she ran to him.

"Oh Kurt!" she sobbed, throwing herself into his arms, mindful of his abdomen.

"Jane." Kurt breathed, holding her close. "Are you ok?" he asked, worried about the tear stricken face of his wife. When she didn't answer right away, Kurt's concern grew. "What happened with Roman and Crawford?" he asked in a hurry.

Jane's breath caught on a sob.

"They're both dead." she said quietly.

Kurt's heart fell at that, for more than one reason. Hank Crawford would never pay for his crimes. Death was too easy. That man deserved to rot after everything he had done. Also he knew his wife would take the news of Roman's death incredibly hard. He may have been a homicidal maniac, but he was still Jane's little brother.

He cupped the back of her head, holding her as close as his surgical site would allow.

Jane shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about them right now… how are you? Are you ok?"

Kurt saw the desperation in her bloodshot, swollen eyes.

"I'm ok." he confirmed. "Docs have got me on some pretty good medication. They said I should be good to go home in a couple of days."

Jane sighed in relief. With everything else that was going on, she was thankful that Kurt was going to be fine.

"What are about you?" he asked, concern evident on his face. "You look pale… have you taken a test yet?"

"Ahh… no." Jane replied. "With everything that's happened… I thought maybe we could take it together… once we are back home."

Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"Jane… the sooner you find out… the sooner you can get proper medical care."

Jane sighed again.

"I know… but if we are pregnant… I want finding out to be a moment where it's just us."

Kurt offered a small smile, pulling her close again.

"Whatever makes you happy." he said softly.

At that, Jane lifted her head.

"Right now, what would make me happy is you getting some rest so we can go home." She leant forward and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep.." she whispered.

"Yes Ma'am." Kurt obliged, letting the medication and trauma to his body pull him under. Jane moved to get off the bed, but was stopped by Kurt's hand on her arm.

"Stay." he murmured.

"I was just moving to the chair." she whispered back.

Kurt let out a grunt of protest. "Stay." he said again, moving so there was more room for Jane to lie in front of him.

She curled up beside her husband, him hugging her from behind. She wouldn't leave his side until he was better.

Too much had happened for her to let him out of her sight. The tears were at risk of spilling over again and she felt Kurt instinctively pull her closer. She took a breath, deeply grateful that they were together, and that they were both alive.

They would sort the rest later.


End file.
